


Primo anno senza te

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Angst!, F/M, Sad New Year!, Vulcano Rosso is sad, love!, memories!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: Urla di gioia echeggiano nella piazza e la scuotono, come un’onda tellurica.Vulcano Rosso singhiozza. Quella festa gli è indifferente.La odia.Gli ricorda la sua solitudine.E’ il suo primo anno senza di lei.Solleva il suo bicchiere, colmo di spumante.– Buon anno, amore mio. –
Relationships: Vulcano Rosso x her fianceé





	Primo anno senza te

La detonazione dei botti risuona nella città di Bari e il cielo brilla d’oro, smeraldo e porpora.  
Il vocio gioioso si mescola all’abbaio spaventato dei cani e al miagolio lamentoso dei gatti.  
Vulcano Rosso, seduto , contempla Piazza Prefettura, palpitante di attesa per i festeggiamenti.  
Il suo sguardo, apatico, si posa ora sul palco, risuonante di canzoni antiche e nuove, ora sulla folla, che si agita in danze sfrenate.  
Lacrime tremano sulle sue ciglia lunghe.  
Un tempo si sarebbe unito ai festeggiamenti di Capodanno.  
Ma, in quell’anno doloroso, il suo cuore è mutato.  
Flora è morta.  
E nulla ha potuto fare per salvarla.  
Si è spenta tra le sue braccia, in una sventurata vacanza in Grecia.  
Il Capodanno, per lui, è una straziante tortura.  
I ricordi delle precedenti feste dilaniano la sua mente.  
Film… Spettacoli… Serate in piazza…  
Ha amato condividere con lei quei momenti di festa.  
Puntuale, la mezzanotte giunge.  
L’anno nuovo ha spazzato quello vecchio.  
Urla di gioia echeggiano nella piazza e la scuotono, come un’onda tellurica.  
Vulcano Rosso singhiozza. Quella festa gli è indifferente.  
La odia.  
Gli ricorda la sua solitudine.  
E’ il suo primo anno senza di lei.  
Solleva il suo bicchiere, colmo di spumante.  
– Buon anno, amore mio. –


End file.
